Near-infrared Fourier transform Raman spectroscopy has been known in principle since it became commercially available in 1989, and it has developed into an efficient and routinely used spectroscopic method (J. Sawatzki, CLB Chemie in Labor und Biotechnik, Vol. 50, No. 9/1999). M. van den Brink, Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Vol. 79, 426–436 (2001) also reports on the measurement of the partial conversion of a copolymerization solution of styrene and butyl acrylate using online Raman spectroscopy. It has been established, however, that the calculation of individual monomer concentrations on the basis of individual vinyl peaks is not very suitable, since these bands overlap in the Raman spectrum.
WO 00/49395 concerns a process for the production of latex by emulsion (co)polymerization of at least one type of ethylenically unsaturated monomer, characterized in that the process is performed by continuous on-site control of the (co)polymerization, which comprises the following steps:    (i) an incident light ray, located in the spectral range between 200 nm and 1400 nm, preferably between 700 nm and 1400 nm, is transmitted into the emulsion    (ii) the light scattered by the reaction medium is detected and directed to a Raman spectrometer    (iii) the Raman spectrum, which represents the energy of the scattered light as a function of the wavelength shift relative to the incident light ray, is determined    (iv) the following values are calculated:            a) either the intensities (areas or heights) of specific spectral lines of the free, non-(co)polymerized monomer(s) in the reaction mixture and of the polymer obtained        b) or the concentrations of the free, non-(co)polymerized monomer(s) in the reaction medium and of the polymer obtained based on the Raman spectrum with the aid of quantitative spectral analysis methods, preferably with the aid of multivariate chemometric methods            (v) the process data is calculated from the concentrations of the free monomer(s) and of the polymer obtained or from the intensities (areas or heights) of the specific spectral lines of the free monomer(s) in the reaction medium and of the polymer obtained,    (vi) this process data is compared with the specific reference data for the process for producing latex with the specified properties    (vii) and the reaction parameters, such as temperature, pressure, stirring of the mixture and monomer supply, are controlled in such a way that the deviation between the process data measured online and the reference process data is minimized.
The details given in WO 00/49395 about the direct intensity measurement of the Raman lines illustrate the serious disadvantage that these cannot be accurately assigned to a defined (copolymerized) monomer. The specified multivariate chemometric methods are likewise often unsuitable for an industrial conversion since they involve a great deal of calibration work.
By contrast, the present invention concerns the means for determining the progress of graft polymerization reactions.
This is achieved by measuring the Raman spectrum at the beginning and at various intervals during the course of the reaction, characterized in that before the start of the reaction the Raman spectrum of one or more of the monomers and/or polymers to be analyzed and of at least one internal standard is recorded in the wave number range from 100 to 4000 cm−1, reaction partners to perform the graft polymerization are added continuously and/or discontinuously and further Raman spectra are recorded in the wave number range from 100 to 4000 cm−1 at intervals during the course of the reaction, and the change in concentration of the monomers and polymers is calculated from the spectra in consideration of the internal standard.
The length of the time intervals depends on the total reaction time and the reaction rates. Typically, a spectrum is recorded at intervals of 1 second to 30 minutes, preferably 10 seconds to 10 minutes.
As an exemplary embodiment of the process, the present process may be used for the controlled production of ABS by grafting of polybutadiene, whereby a known amount of polybutad lane MPB is placed in a reactor in the form of an emulsion, grafting is started at time t=0 and performed by known means by continuous addition and polymerization of the monomers styrene and aciylonitrile, and the Raman spectra (Iυ) are recorded at short intervals, preferably in the range 4000 to 100 cm−1 (Stokes range), otherwise in the range −4000 to 4000 cm31 1 (anti-Stokes and Stokes range). In contrast to the teaching from WO 00/49 395, palybutadiene is used according the invention as the internal standard for interpreting Raman spectra.
The majority of the Raman spectrometer systems that are commercially available today can be divided into two categories:
FT Raman Spectrometers:
The Raman spectrum is excited with the aid of a Nd:YAG laser (λ=1.06 μm). An interferometer with a near-infrared lens system is used to detect the Raman radiation. The non-wavelength shifted Raleigh radiation is suppressed with the aid of a Notch filter.
Since the intensity of the Raman radiation is proportional to 1/λ4, the relatively long-wave excitation using the Nd:YAG laser is initially unfavourable. However, since a Nd:YAG laser with relatively high power is available (typically a few watts) and moreover the disruptive fluorescence that is very common with excitation in the UV/VIS range does not occur, Raman spectra of organic substances can generally be recorded without any difficulty.
Dispersive Raman Spectrometers:
Different types of laser can be used to excite Raman radiation. The use of He:Ne lasers (λ=632 nm) and of semiconductor lasers (for example λ=785 nm) is conventional.
Spectral breakdown and detection are performed using a grid and a (thermoelectrically cooled) CCD detector. Raleigh scattered radiation is blocked with the aid of a Notch filter. Systems of this type can be used particularly easily in a multiplex operation, since multiple spectra can be mapped simultaneously onto the CCD junction-type detector and read out one after another.
Disruptive fluorescence is commonly observed with short-wave excitation. The fluorescence can completely obscure the Raman spectrum.
The absolute height of a Raman emission peak is not reproducible. According to the invention Raman spectra are therefore always interpreted using internal standards.
The spectral responsivity of different Raman spectrometers is not the same. Calibrations can therefore only be transferred between different spectrometers with reservations. The calibration factors should be checked and adjusted on transfer to another spectrometer.
Other influences on spectral responsivity can occur due to the medium to be analyzed itself, since this can absorb radiation. The Stokes-shifted Raman spectrum (fundamental vibration range) is in the range υ0 to υ0−4000 cm−1, which in the case of excitation with the Nd:YAG laser means the range from 9400–5400 cm−1. In this spectral range water exhibits a not insignificant absorption. In emulsion polymerization the effective path length of the Raman radiation in the sample can depend on the (variable) scattering properties of the emulsion. In this way the relative intensity ratios of the Raman spectrum also depend on the emulsion properties. This is especially true for the range υ>2000 cm−1 of the Raman spectrum when excitation is by means of the Nd:YAG laser.
In the case of excitation with the 785 nm semiconductor laser, the Raman radiation (fundamental vibrations) is in the range from 12700 to 8700 cm−1. In this spectral range the self-absorption of the medium to be analyzed (for example water) is generally markedly weaker. The influence of the emulsion properties on the Raman spectrum is correspondingly lower.
The laser radiation used to excite the Raman spectrum can be polarized or unpolarized. A polarizer can optionally be used on the detection side to exclude possibly undesirable polarizing directions. There can be an angle of between 0 and 360°, preferably 90 to 180°, between the exciting laser beam and the detection lens.
Raman spectra can preferably be recorded using an optical fibre coupling. Using an optical probe (for example a Raman measuring head supplied by Bruker, Karlsruhe), the Raman spectra of the contents of a reactor can be obtained by means of a sight glass fitted to the reactor. Immersion probes, which are in direct contact with the product to be analyzed and are connected to a Raman spectrometer by means of optical fibres, are also available.
The data can be recorded offline, online or inline. In the context of the present invention offline means that an aliquot of the reaction mixture is removed and measured in a separate area. Online denotes a procedure whereby a part of the reaction mixture is diverted from the reaction vessel through a loop, for example, measured and then returned to the reaction mixture. Inline means that the measurement is performed directly in the reaction vessel. In the context of the present invention the data is preferably recorded online or inline, particularly preferably inline.
In the simplest instance of a batchwise emulsion polymerization, a monomer that is poorly soluble in water, for example styrene, is typically polymerized in water as dispersive medium in the presence of an emulsifier (for example a fatty soap or an alkane sulfonate having at least 12 carbon atoms in the chain) and a radical former (for example potassium peroxodisulfate) at temperatures from 55 to 85° C. with stirring.
Even in this simplest instance a distinction is made as follows:    a) Phase I, latex particle formation (latex particle nucleation). This lasts until the emulsifier has been largely absorbed at the growing latex particle/water or monomer particle/water interface.    b) Phase II, particle growth. Virtually no more new latex particles are formed; in addition to monomer droplets there are also monomer-swollen latex particles in which the polymerization reaction takes place. Once the monomer droplets have disappeared,    c) Phase III sees the removal by polymerization of the monomer incorporated into the latex particles by swelling. Whereas in Phase I and Phase II the latex particles are swollen with monomer to the maximum possible degree, in Phase III, starting from the maximum swelling, the monomer concentration in the latex particles falls steadily.
The kinetics of the emulsion polymerization, which takes place almost exclusively in the latex particles in the case of monomers that are poorly soluble in water, is determined by the monomer concentration and the radical concentration in the latex particles and by the number of latex particles per unit volume of emulsion. The rate of chain growth in the macromolecules is dictated by the temperature-related specific propagation constant kp of the monomer in question.
In principle many emulsion polymerizations are performed not batchwise but semicontinuously because of the input of heat and out of safety considerations. The monomers are added so quickly that the liberated heat of polymerization can be eliminated effectively if cooling facilities are provided.
In most cases Phase I of the emulsion polymerization is also deliberately avoided by the use of a seed latex (introduction of monomer into the prepared seed latex).
In semicontinuous seeded emulsion polymerization with monomer introduction, a condition from Phase III can be identified at a specific monomer conversion (starved polymerization).
It is precisely at this point that the introduction of monomer can start to be controlled according to an online measurement of the monomer concentration. The rate of addition of the monomer is controlled on the basis of the monomer concentration measured online. If the monomer concentration drops, the introduction rate is increased; if it rises, the monomer introduction is reduced. In this way the stationary conversion in the latex particles can be kept constant at a desired level over an extended period of the emulsion polymerization.
In acrylonitrile/butadiene copolymerization, for example, the relative proportions of monomers and the amounts of copolymer in the copolymer produced can be detected online. In butadiene emulsion polymerization, for example, once the monomer droplets have disappeared the butadiene/polybutadiene ratio can be determined online very accurately. If the quantity of butadiene added is known, the conversion is therefore also known.
The process according to the invention can particularly preferably be used for the controlled production of graft polymers by grafting monomers onto a graft base (GB), whereby a known amount of graft base MGB, in the form of an emulsion for example, is placed in a reactor, grafting is started at time t=0 and performed by known means by continuous addition and polymerization of the monomer(s), and the Raman spectra I(υ) are recorded at short intervals, preferably in the range 4000 to 100 cm−1 (Stokes range), otherwise in the range −4000 to 4000 cm−1 (anti-Stokes and Stokes range).
The Raman spectra for individual components often overlap. Conventional chemometric methods for interpreting the spectra, with the aid of which overlapping structures can be made accessible in order to determine the concentrations quantitatively, are scarcely suitable as interpretation methods since the calibration involves providing emulsions of defined concentrations and varying all of the individual components, which is extremely complex. The interpretation of the spectra according to the invention is therefore performed using an automated spectral interpretation program.
In the case of a typical graft copolymerization of two monomers (MO1, MO2) onto a graft base (GB), in addition to these starting components the homopolymers of MO1 and MO2 (PO1 and PO2, respectively) are also detected and used for the evaluation.
The calibration factors (K); KPO1, KPO2, KMO1, and KMO2 are preferably first determined in a calibration step, using the calculations infra, from the Raman spectra IGB(υ) of the graft base (GB), IPO1(υ) and IPO2(υ) of the homopolymers PO1 and PO2, IMO1(υ) and IMO2(υ) of the monomers MO1 and MO2, which have previously been measured and stored in digitized form in an EDP unit, and the current spectrum I(υ) of the reactor contents, at υmin=−4000 cm−1 (anti-Stokes range) and υmax=4000 cm−1 (Stokes range), preferably υmin=100 cm−1 and υmax=4000 cm−1, particularly preferably υmin=500 cm−1 and υmax=2500 cm−1, most particularly preferably υmin=750 cm−1 and υmax=1800 cm−1, whereby the Raman spectra IK(υ) for mixtures with known proportions are recorded and the factors fi are calculated using the condition:
      ∑                  υ        min            ⁢                                  υ      max        ⁢      {                                        I            κ                    ⁢                                          (          υ          )                -                              [                                                            f                  GB                                *                                                      I                    GB                                    ⁡                                      (                    υ                    )                                                              +                                                f                  PO1                                *                                                      I                    PO1                                    ⁡                                      (                    υ                    )                                                              +                                                          ⁢                                                f                  PO2                                *                                  I                  PO2                                ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                                                                               (                      υ                      )                                        +                                                                                  ⁢                                                                  f                        MO1                                            ⁢                                              *                        MO1                                            ⁢                                              (                        υ                        )                                                              +                                                                  f                        MO2                                            *                                                                        I                          MO2                                                ⁡                                                  (                          υ                          )                                                                                      +                                          f                      k                                                        ]                                                      }                    2                    =      minimum      from which are calculated the quotientsQPO1=fPO1/fGB QPO2=fPO2/fGB QMO1=fMO1/fGB QMO2=fMO2/fGB and the parts by weight W with the known quantities M:WPO1=MPO1/MGB WPO2=MPO2/MGB WMO1=MMO1/MGB WMO2=MMO2/MGB and the calibration factors K are calculated from the following equations, which in each case can be employed for the Raman spectra of calibration samples which have a high proportion of those components, the calibration factor of which can be determined:KPO1=WPO1/QPO1 KPO2=WPO2/QPO2 KMO1=WMO1/QMO1 KMO2=WMO2/QMO2 
Calibration samples for determining the calibration factors KM01 and KM02 can be produced, for example, by adding monomers M01 or M02 in defined quantities to a defined quantity of polybutadiene latex and a defined polybutadiene content. In order to determine the calibration factors KP01 and KP02, copolymer suspensions with varying, known proportions of copolymer can be used, for example.
During the graft polymerization the factors fi are calculated from the current spectrum I(υ) of the reactor content and the condition
          ⁢                    ∑                              υ            min                    ⁢                                                          υ          max                    ⁢                        {                                    I              ⁡                              (                υ                )                                      -                          [                                                                    f                    GB                                    *                                                            I                      GB                                        ⁡                                          (                      υ                      )                                                                      +                                                      f                    PO1                                    *                                                            I                      PO1                                        ⁡                                          (                      υ                      )                                                                      +                                                      f                    PO2                                    *                                                            I                      PO2                                        ⁡                                          (                      υ                      )                                                                      +                                                                  ⁢                                                      f                    MO1                                    *                                                            I                      MO1                                        ⁡                                          (                      υ                      )                                                                      +                                                      f                    MO2                                    *                                                            I                      MO2                                        ⁡                                          (                      υ                      )                                                                      +                                  f                  k                                            ]                                }                2              =    minimum  (weighted subtraction), whereby the addition is performed across all data points of the spectra Ii(υ) which are digitized in the same form.
From these the quotientsQPO1=fPO1/fGB QPO2=fPO2/fGB QMO1=fMO1/fGB QMO2=fMO2/fGB and, using the calibration factors K, the proportions W of:Polymer1 to graft base: WPO1=KPO1*QPO1 Polymer2 to graft base: WPO2=KPO2*QPO2 Monomer1 to graft base: WMO1=KMO1*QMO1 Monomer2 to graft base: WMO2=KMO2*QACN are calculated, from which using:MPO1=WPO1*MGB MPO2=WPO2*MGB MMO1=WMO1*MGB MMO2=WMO2*MGB the absolute quantities of polymer1 MPO1, polymer2 MPO2, monomer1 MMO1 and monomer2 MMO2 in the reactor are calculated, these are compared with the required concentrations after a time Δt from the start of polymerization and the current quantities are adjusted to the required quantities for the reaction at time t0+Δt by varying the quantities of monomer1 and/or monomer2 that are added or by increasing or reducing the polymerization rates.
Graft polymers in the sense of the present invention include, for example:    A.1 5 to 95, preferably 30 to 90 wt. % of at least one vinyl monomer on    A.2 95 to 5, preferably 70 to 10 wt. % of one or more graft bases having glass transition temperatures <10° C., preferably <0° C., particularly preferably <−20° C.
Monomers A.1 are preferably mixtures of    A.1.1 50 to 99 parts by weight of vinyl aromatics and/or vinyl aromatics substituted in the ring (such as e.g. styrene, α-methyl styrene, p-methyl styrene, p-chlorostyrene) and/or methacrylic acid (C1–C8) alkyl esters (such as methyl methacrylate, ethyl methacrylate) and    A.1.2 1 to 50 parts by weight of vinyl cyanides (unsaturated nitriles such as acrylonitrile and methacrylonitrile) and/or (meth)acrylic acid (C1–C8) alkyl esters (such as methyl methacrylate, n-butyl acrylate, t-butyl acrylate) and/or derivatives (such as anhydrides and imides) of unsaturated carboxylic acids (for example maleic anhydride and N-phenyl maleinimide).
Preferred monomers A.1.1 are selected from at least one of the monomers styrene, α-methyl styrene and methyl methacrylate; preferred monomers A.1.2 are selected from at least one of the monomers acrylonitrile, maleic anhydride and methyl methacrylate.
Particularly preferred monomers are A.1.1 styrene and A.1.2 acrylonitrile.
Suitable graft bases A.2 are for example diene rubbers, EP(D)M rubbers, in other words those based on ethylene/propylene and optionally diene, acrylate, polyurethane, silicone, chloroprene and ethylene/vinyl acetate rubbers.
Suitable acrylate rubbers according to A.2 are preferably polymers of acrylic acid alkyl esters, optionally with up to 40 wt. %, relative to A.2, of other polymerizable, ethylenically unsaturated monomers. The preferred polymerizable acrylic acid esters include C1–C8 alkyl esters, for example methyl, ethyl, butyl, n-octyl and 2-ethylhexyl ester; haloalkyl esters, preferably halogen C1–C8 alkyl esters, such as chloroethyl acrylate and mixtures of these monomers.
Monomers having more than one polymerizable double bond can be copolymerized for crosslinking. Preferred examples of crosslinking monomers are esters of unsaturated monocarboxylic acids having 3 to 8 C atoms and unsaturated monohydric alcohols having 3 to 12 C atoms, or saturated polyols having 2 to 4 OH groups and 2 to 20 C atoms, such as ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, allyl methacrylate; polyunsaturated heterocyclic compounds, such as trivinyl and triallyl cyanurate; polyfunctional vinyl compounds, such as divinyl and trivinyl benzenes; but also triallyl phosphate and diallyl phthalate.
Preferred crosslinking monomers are allyl methacrylate, ethylene glycol dimethacrylate, diallyl phthalate and heterocyclic compounds displaying at least three ethylenically unsaturated groups.
Particularly preferred crosslinking monomers are the cyclic monomers triallyl cyanurate, triallyl isocyanurate, triacryloyl hexahydro-s-triazine, triallyl benzenes. The quantity of crosslinked monomers is preferably 0.02 to 5, in particular 0.05 to 2 wt. %, relative to the graft base A.2.
In the case of cyclic crosslinking monomers having at least three ethylenically unsaturated groups it is advantageous to limit their quantity to below 1 wt. % relative to the graft base A.2.
Preferred “other” polymerizable, ethylen ically unsaturated monomers, which may optionally be used in addition to the acrylic acid esters to produce the graft base A.2, are for example acrylonitrile, styrene, α-methyl styrene, acrylamides, vinyl C1–C6 alkyl ethers, methyl methacrylate, butadiene. Preferred acrylate rubbers as graft base A.2 are emulsion polymers displaying a gel content of at least 60 wt. %.
Other suitable graft bases according to A.2 are silicone rubbers with graft-active sites, such as those described in DE-A 37 04 657, DE-A 37 04 655, DE-A 36 31 540 and DE-A 36 31 539.
Preferred graft bases A.2 are diene rubbers (based for example on butadiene, isoprene, etc.) or mixtures of diene rubbers and copolymers of diene rubbers or mixtures thereof with other copolymerizable monomers (according to A.1.1 and A.1.2, for example), with the proviso that the glass transition temperature of component A.2 is below <10° C., preferably <0° C., particularly preferably <−10° C. Pure polybutadiene rubber is particularly preferred. The gel content of graft base A.2 is at least 30 wt. %, preferably at least 40 wt. % (measured in toluene).
The gel content of graft base A.2 is determined at 25° C. in a suitable solvent (M. Hoffmann, H. Krömer, R. Kuhn, Polymeranalytik I und II, Georg Thieme-Verlag, Stuttgart 1977).
The graft base A.2 generally has an average particle size (d50 value) of 0.05 to 10 μm, preferably 0.1 to 5 μm, particularly preferably 0.2 to 1 μm.
The median particle size d50 is the diameter above and below which respectively 50 wt. % of the particles lie. It may be determined by ultracentrifuge measurement (W. Scholtan, H. Lange, Kolloid, Z. und Z. Polymere 250 (1972), 782–1796).
The graft polymers are produced by radical polymerization, for example by emulsion, suspension, solution or bulk polymerization, preferably by emulsion or suspension polymerization.
Conventional anionic emulsifiers such as alkyl sulfates, alkyl sulfonates, aralkyl sulfonates, soaps of saturated or unsaturated fatty acids and of alkaline disproportionated or hydrogenated abietic or tall oil acids may be used as emulsifiers in emulsion or suspension polymerizations. Emulsifiers containing carboxyl groups (e.g. salts of C10–C18 fatty acids, disproportionated abietic acid, emulsifiers according to DE-A 36 39 904 and DE-A 39 13 509) may also be used.
Molecular weight regulators may additionally be used in the graft polymerization, preferably in quantities of 0.01 to 2 wt. %, particularly preferably in quantities of 0.05 to 1 wt. % (relative in each case to the total quantity of monomer in the graft polymerization stage). Suitable molecular weight regulators are for example alkyl mercaptans such as n-dodecyl mercaptan, t-dodecyl mercaptan; dimeric α-methyl styrene; terpinolene.
Suitable examples of initiators include inorganic and organic peroxides, e.g. H2O2, di-tert.-butyl peroxide, cumene hydroperoxide, dicyclohexyl percarbonate, tert.-butyl hydroperoxide, p-menthane hydroperoxide, azo initiators such as azobisisobutyronitrile, inorganic persalts such as ammonium, sodium or potassium persulfate, potassium perphosphate, sodium perborate and redox systems.
Redox systems include an organic oxidizing agent and a reducing agent, whereby heavy metal ions may additionally be present in the reaction medium (see Houben-Weyl, Methoden der Organischen Chemie, Volume 14/1, p. 263–297).
The polymerization temperature is generally 25° C. to 160° C., preferably 40° C. to 90° C. The process can take place under conventional temperature control, e.g. isothermically; preferably, however, the graft polymerization is performed in such a way that the temperature difference between the start and end of the reaction is at least 10° C., preferably at least 15° C. and particularly preferably at least 20° C.
Since it is known that the graft monomers are not necessarily completely grafted onto the graft base during the graft reaction, the term graft polymers A according to the invention also refers to products which are obtained by (co)polymerization of the graft monomers in the presence of the graft base and which accumulate during processing.
The process according to the invention may particularly preferably be used for the controlled production of ABS by grafting of polybutadiene, whereby a known amount of polybutadiene MPB is placed in a reactor in the form of an emulsion, grafting is started at time t=0 and performed by known means by continuous addition and polymerization of the monomers styrene and acrylonitrile, and the Raman spectra I(υ) are recorded at short intervals, preferably in the range 4000 to 100 cm−1 (Stokes range), otherwise in the range −4000 to 4000 cm−1 (anti-Stokes and Stokes range). In contrast to the teaching from WO 00/49 395, polybutadiene is used according to the invention as the internal standard for interpreting the Raman spectra.
In the case of an ABS graft reaction the spectral range 1550–1700 cm−1 is particularly interesting, since the components involved display characteristic Raman peaks there:
1667 cm−1:1,4-trans-polybutadieneC═C valence vibration1654 cm−1:1,4-cis-polybutadieneC═C valence vibration1641 cm−1:1,2-vinyl polybutadiene/C═C valence vibrationbutadiene1632 cm−1:styrene (monomer)C═C valence vibration1609 cm−1:acrylonitrile (monomer)C═C valence vibration1602 cm−1:styrene/polystyrenearomatics vibration1583 cm−1:polystyrenearomatics vibration
For example, in butadiene emulsion polymerization the butadiene/polybutadiene ratio can be determined very accurately online once the monomer droplets have disappeared. If the amount of butadiene added is known, the conversion is therefore also known.
In the case of the ABS graft reaction with a known polybutadiene concentration, Raman spectroscopy may be used to detect online the concentrations of the monomers acrylonitrile and styrene, the polymer content, the ABS copolymer contents and the conversion.
Graft polymers with reproducible properties may be produced with the aid of the process according to the invention, since keeping the monomer ratios constant ensures that a graft polymer having a constant composition is produced. The end point of the reaction may optionally also be detected with the aid of the present invention.